The Haunted
by Kentra02
Summary: Wufei makes a powerful decision concerning the demon haunting him. 2x5, 1x2, songfic.


Title: The Haunted  
  
Author: Kentra Shinataku  
  
Anime: Gundam Wing  
  
Pairings: 2x5, 1x2  
  
Genre: Angst  
  
Warnings: Angst, Death, Songfic, NCS (Sorta consensual, sorta not...), glossy-lemon-ness, violence, bastardized-Duo  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the G-boys. If I did, I'd have them play "house", and since I can't have that dream come true, I obviously don't own them. I also don't own the song this is based on, "Haunted" because it belongs to Evanescence. It just decided it felt like fitting my fic, so there it be.  
  
~lyrics~  
  
Late 'Back-to-School' fic written for Talaquinn. Sorry for the lateness^_^;.  
  
**********  
  
The Haunted  
  
He loved him. He loved him so much. He loved him, but he didn't love what he was doing to him. He wanted him, but he wanted his love. He didn't want his sex. He didn't want to look away, or to press himself even closer to the wall, didn't want the shame that drizzled through his every nerve. He didn't want Duo to see the terror flirting in his own murky eyes. But when hands moved over him, caressing the muscled flesh of his chest, it was too late to fight, it was time to surrender. He couldn't resist the brutal touch when it came from the stunningly erotic boy he loved so much. When sharp canine teeth grazed over the vulnerable skin of his neck, he had no choice but to give in to the sensation. It was everything to him, it was all that mattered. He couldn't escape, not now that the enchantment was woven.  
  
~I can feel you pull me down,  
  
Fearing you, loving you,~  
  
A part of him hated it. More precisely, most of him hated it, but that wouldn't make anything change. Even if he obtained no personal pleasure from their little routine, even if he protested harder, louder, stronger, nothing would change. He had no choice. There was no way Duo would part with his little play toy, his passion slave. He used Wufei as if he wasn't getting anything he wanted from Heero, which, of course, wasn't true due to the noises that were frequently heard from their bedroom. No matter what Duo got, no matter how much sex and thrill, it wasn't enough for him. Of course it wouldn't be with Heero; Duo had an inner passion for control, a desire that his lover wouldn't allow him to explore.  
  
But Wufei would. Wufei had been chasing after him, admiring him when he thought he didn't see, doing simple, blatant things to gain his attention. Yes, Wufei was completely vulnerable. Of course he'd be willing. And as Duo held him down over the antique dresser that decorated his bedroom, he was paying the price for winning his prize. This is exactly what he wanted, right? This is what he begged for without words, but with his actions.  
  
Or was it? He was sure that nowhere stated in this deal he agreed to be fucked senseless, painful and rough, with no say in the matter.  
  
He had no choice, not even when Duo threw him down hard on the bed, and left with nothing but a crooked, demented smirk. And he was alone again, always the solitary one with only his swimming thoughts to keep him company in a bedroom that couldn't even serve as his sanctuary.  
  
~Long lost words whisper slowly to me…  
  
…your heart pounding in my head,~  
  
It was cold that night and he didn't sleep. He leaned against the wall, clutching with all his might to a deep, wine colored blanket, woven taught between his fingers. He remembered being wrapped in the same blanket on the kitchen floor of a small safe house that he and Duo had shared for a short time. His early hour solitude had been interrupted by stealthy feet brushing their way into the kitchen. Upon discovering Wufei curled up in his own thoughts of death and destruction, a weary and frail looking Duo wearing nothing but a pair of black and silver shorts joined him, sitting directly across from him against a cracked cupboard door. They spoke few words through the night but comforted each other with only their presence. Duo shivered, and he refused the blanket upon Wufei's offering.  
  
Yes, Wufei remembered that night. That was when the infatuation really began. He remembered many things, now, on this cold night. He remembered the broken collection of passive hours he had shared with the boy he loved. He listened to the torturous noise of mingled moans and yells shattering through the very wall he was leaning against. Heero had just completed a mission little more than a few hours ago and they obviously felt the need for victory sex. Of course, if Duo loved him, he'd want him after a mission, too. It wasn't as if Heero could possibly know what was going on inside while was repairing Wing. Wufei remembered many things. He remembered and he listened. He may have cried a bit, too.  
  
~Still can't find what keeps me hear,  
  
When all this time I've been so hollow inside,~  
  
It wasn't as if he couldn't make it all end with a word to Heero. But… but that would have too many consequences. Maybe Heero wouldn't believe him, and then kill him just for lying, shoot him with his damn accurate bullets. Or maybe Duo would just deny it and quietly back away, leaving him hollow again to sit back in the shadows and watch the love filtered through the light, unable to reach him in the darkness. The tantalizing touch of love's fingertips that Duo frequently offered was wicked enough. He couldn't go back to being so alone.   
  
~Saving me, raping me,~  
  
No matter how he hated it, this pretend, painful romance he'd been woven into was better than being alone, than being left behind in dust and darkness to stare after happiness in all his wanton longing. Still, he hated being used the way he was, hated that all he was, all he could ever be to Duo was a toy. He was just sex on the side, and he loved Duo so much, he loved him more than he thought it possible for love to burn. He hadn't even _believed_ in love until he unburied his feelings for the boy with radiant eyes and angelic long hair. He hadn't even loved his own wife. But now love was a very real thing. Now that he tried to give it to the one who deserved it, it was just thrown back in his face. Now, Duo thought that he could take all he wanted after one simple offer. Now, Duo took his empty promises and threw them down like a broken bottle of glass. Now, Duo thought that he could have both Heero and Wufei, and he thought that he could get away with it.  
  
And now, Duo was right.  
  
Wufei let himself remain the pawn. It was better to be haunted by the demon Duo Maxwell than to be alone.  
  
~I know you're still there,  
  
Watching me, wanting me,  
  
I can feel you pull me down,~  
  
There was a knock on the door and Wufei's head mechanically lifted from it's dazed droop, his hands still fastened tight around the warmth of the soft blanket. The door opened before he could even formulate his lips to answer and instead of the disturbing grin he expected to meet, he blinked up at Heero's stone-jawed face. He looked rather irritated.  
  
"Duo wants you to come down for breakfast," Heero commented straight out, not waiting for a greeting or good morning. He certainly didn't sound as if he approved of the invitation. Wufei blinked at him, not speaking. He didn't want to move at all, he just wanted to _think_. But he knew what would happen if he declined. He just wasn't sure if it was truly pleasure or punishment.  
  
~Watching me, wanting me,~  
  
The silent discomfort was evident, hanging so thickly in the air around the breakfast table. He took small bites of toast and sipped the lukewarm coffee at his place setting, pretending he was detached, in another world entirely. It was easy to avoid Heero's annoyed glances and Duo's passion-blazed eyes. They were easy to avoid, yet they weren't so easy to ignore, especially not the latter.   
  
How could Heero not notice this? Or maybe he knew and just didn't want to believe it.  
  
Wufei remained wordless, setting his plate and mug in the sink with a quiet, metallic clink. He didn't even utter a word of thanks for the invitation or the food. He didn't need to. Duo was behind it all.  
  
And slowly, very slowly, he was realizing the demon that his love really was. He couldn't take it. He could _feel_ Duo's eyes touching him, ravishing him in an almost physical way. This wasn't the Duo Maxwell he loved. This was the Duo gone wanton in poverty, the Duo gone crazy in war.  
  
It was too late to bring back the smiling youth inside.  
  
Wufei smiled a smirking, secluded smile, his feet padding silently on the narrow, carpeted staircase, and made back to his current bedroom, all the while his thoughts churning at a frighteningly rapid pace.  
  
And really, it was so simple. It shouldn't have taken so long to figure this out.  
  
He knew what was coming next, he felt it when those amethyst eyes scanned him like an intrusive x-ray. So when he pulled the sheets over his weapon of choice, he was ready minutes before the old hinges creaked slowly open behind him. He felt the familiar pre-battle tremor in his heart.  
  
The show began.  
  
~I won't let you pull me down,  
  
Hunting you, I can smell you - Alive,~  
  
Duo stalked toward him, prolonging each footstep a beat or two longer than needed, the manic grin of Shinigami spread over his lips.  
  
"Duo, where's Heero?" Wufei managed a flustered, breathy voice, though in actuality, he wasn't vaguely frightened. This was his territory. This was his game, and now it was time to play by his own rules.  
  
~Your heart pounding in my head,~  
  
"In the shower," Duo breathed.  
  
Familiar was the key word, and by now, he was an expert. It was normal, the bruising kiss, pinned against the closet door. Only this time, there were no accompanying, conflicting emotions battling inside him, those feelings torn between love and fear, between ecstasy and torment. Tonight, he only felt one thing: assured confidence. He knew what he was doing, and it didn't matter. One more death was okay. One more death was nothing. He would be killing for a long time to come, anyways. One more death didn't matter, especially when it was a Duo that he could no longer love.  
  
~I won't let you pull me down,~  
  
His flowing pants were swept down his body in one fluent, rough gesture and hands pressed him down against his mattress. One second seemed to pass throughout the eternity of the moment, the second when Wufei's hand trickled beneath the snowy white sheets and wrapped around the cool pistol, his fingertip easily finding the trigger.  
  
One shot.  
  
Duo fell heavy against him.  
  
Two shots.  
  
He saw the blood.  
  
Three shots.   
  
Heero bolted in the door. Only silence followed.  
  
.end.  
  
********** 


End file.
